


Rest for the Wicked

by thegreatbel_0



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, can interpret as platonic if you want, super short lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatbel_0/pseuds/thegreatbel_0
Summary: Burning the midnight oil.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Rest for the Wicked

A scientist’s work is never finished, when the restoration of humanity and civilization is at stake.

Senku blinks his eyes and squints at the blueprints he’s been working on. The way the lines swim around in his vision means his body is telling him to sleep, but he needs to finish these plans by morning. He’s kept awake for thousands of years before, so one little all-nighter shouldn’t be a problem. It won’t take much to whip up an energy drink tomorrow, anyway.

“Senku-chan, you still up?” A familiar head of black and white hair peeks in through the curtains of the lab. “I could see your lights from the hut. It’s pretty ate-lay, why don’t you sleep first and finish tomorrow?”

“Nah, this thing’s pretty tricky to make, and we need all the time we can get. The earlier I finish these blueprints, the earlier we can start working on it.” Senku trails off with a yawn, scrubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Gen steps fully into the room and takes a seat across from him at the lab table. “Why don’t I help with that, then? I might not understand what it is you’re drawing, but I’ve got a steady hand. We’ll get it done faster that way.”

“Suit yourself.”

Senku slides over a sheet of parchment and starts explaining his plans. He’s impressed how quickly Gen is able to jot everything down, drawn nearly as accurately as if Senku himself had drawn it. Almost like a mind reader, he jokes to himself.

The soft scratching of charcoal against parchment and Gen’s quiet humming under his breath slowly, slowly wind their way through the still air of the lab, dimming the lights and draping over Senku’s shoulders. As his eyelids droop shut, a voice murmurs from ten billion miles away, accompanied by the slightest whiff of lavender.

“Sweet dreams, Senku-chan.”

_Damn, you win this time, Mentalist._

**Author's Note:**

> Aka my headcanon that gen starts keeping a bunch of like lavender or other flowers w calming scents in his clothes when it gets closer to night and hangs around senku more so senku’ll get sleepy and not work thru the night


End file.
